rotmfandomcom-20200214-history
Trade
Primary Goods are generated by Villages. They are sold to Towns who then process them into Secondary Goods. With the right upgrades, Towns may then process them further into Tertiary Goods that fetch better prices. Regardless, both Secondary Goods and Tertiary Goods are sold to Cities for gold, which trickles down to the Towns and, eventually, trickles down to the Villages. A full trade route, owned by a single party, will generate 30gp per unit per week. However, trade routes need not necessarily be fully owned by a single party: if House Illyas owns the Primary Trade Route for Skysprig -> Dyes and House Duasi owns the Secondary Trade Route for Dyes -> City, House Illyas will earn 10gp per unit per week while House Duasi earns 20gp per unit per week. Primary Goods The Primary Goods a Village is able to produce will depend entirely on the natural resources it has access to. After all, a Shard without any forests will not be able to produce any Lumber no matter how badly they may need or desire it. A Primary Trade Route, between a Village and a Town, generates 10gp per unit per week for the owner. Primary Trade Routes must be contained within the same Shard, and will only start paying out if the Secondary Goods have been successfully sold to a City. * Forest ** Livestock ** Lumber ** Seedgrass ** Skysprig * Plains ** Livestock ** Barley ** Stonefruit ** Windmill * Mountains ** Ores ** Minerals ** Gargants ** Rock * Hills ** Ores ** Minerals ** Lumber ** Windmill * Lake ** Ironfish ** Delvers ** Seedgrass ** Tidemill * Nexus ** Transmutation ** Spellcrops ** Warpbeasts ** Manufactory * Swamp ** Bogweed ** Camusfruit ** Wildwort ** Ores Secondary Goods Towns are responsible for importing Primary Goods from a nearby Village, processing them into Secondary Goods, and exporting said Secondary Goods to a City. The Primary Goods a Town can process will depend on the upgrades it currently has, and a Town will only import Primary Goods that it can process. Secondary Trade Routes, between a Town and a City, generates 20gp per unit per week for the owner. If the trade route goes off-Shard, it generates -1gp less per distance unit between the Town's Shard and the City's Shard. A City will only import types of Secondary and Tertiary Goods that it has a Demand for. * Materials ** Hides ** Timber ** Iron ** Stone * Food ** Meat ** Forage ** Fruit ** Grain * Luxuries ** Reagents ** Metals ** Dyes ** Gems * Work Tertiary Goods Instead of exporting a Secondary Good that it has produced, a Town can instead combine it with Work and further process it into a Tertiary Good. The Secondary Goods a Town can process will depend on the upgrades it currently has. Tertiary Trade Routes, between a Town and a City, is identical to that of a Secondary Trade Route but generates an additional +10gp per unit per week for the owner. A City will only import types of Secondary and Tertiary Goods that it has a Demand for. Licenses In order to import or export anything from a Village, Town or City, a trader must have a license to do so. There are four parts to every license: a duration ''(measured in weeks), a ''cost (measured in gp per week), the good in question, and the quantity of the goods to be imported or exported. A license's duration will only start counting down when the trade route to the city is completed. Likewise, a trader will only start paying licensing fees when the trade route is active. Take note, however: if a license remains unfilled for too long, the Village or Town may decide to revoke the trader's license and call for a new bid. Category:Trade